


Distractions

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A smol dog named after the biggest trees, And Evan loves her to death, Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know whatelse to tag this as, M/M, Other, Service Dogs, Shes a good dog, This is part of one of the softest AUs I have, Yee I guess that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: Evan is not in a very good situation and Sequoia is too distracted to help right away.





	

Sequoia was a fully trained psychiatric service dog just for Evan. A small sesame colored shiba inu that could just fit in his bag if he had tried to put her in it. She wore her vest with pride and always held her curly tail up in the air when walking with Evan, it wagging ever so slightly. So far from the time he’s had her she's treated him well, guiding him away from any situation she could tell was causing him a panic, grabbing his anxiety medication and reminding him to take it when he forgot. A good dog indeed and Evan had Connor and Jared to thank for getting him something so wonderful.   
  
A day had came though, where Sequoia had been distracted from her job by some rather foolish people. It wasn’t their fault, maybe they didn’t know not to touch a service dog, but it scared Evan quite a bit and made him panic when they swarmed around him in the school.    
  
He had gotten permission from the principal that it was alright to bring Sequoia if she was needed into the school and have her throughout classes as long as Evan made sure she didn’t do anything wrong. When he brought her with him she stuck right by her side through his first four classes, licking his hand or arm now and again when she could see something was off and he was starting to fidget badly. Fidgeting would be okay for Evan if it didn’t sometimes end with him accidentally scratching too deep into his arm and causing himself to bleed. He didn’t mean to do these things at all it just...kinda happened.   
  
When lunch rolled around was when Sequoia was distracted from Evan. A group of girls saw the small dog sitting next to him in the back corner of the lunch room and all ran over to pet her, excited squeals coming from them and loud laughter. Evan didn’t like it. It hurt his ears and he didn’t feel comfortable being crowded by so many people. He took deep breaths, in and out in and out, but his breathing only got faster and the noise got louder and oh god he felt like he was going to be sick.   
  
Then it all stopped.   
  
A soft wet nose pressed up against his arm and nuzzled against him. Evan slowly opened his eyes and looked over to Sequoia. Big puppy dog eyes looking up at him with worry as she licked his arm and pushed her head up under it, laying down on his lap. She gently nipped at his fingers, reminding the boy to try and even out his breathing. Evan took a few deep breaths and lightly scratched behind her ear, smiling weakly.   


* * *

Connor and Jared both easily chased the group of girls off, well Connor did. They were freaking Evan out, it was obvious, and touch his dog who was very clearly wearing a vest that said not to touch her because she was working. Jared had gone off to make sure they weren’t coming back to bother Evan, but Connor stayed behind in the lunchroom and kept his eye on his lover to make sure nothing else went wrong. He could tell Evan was struggling to breathe, but with Sequoia there taking care of him he knew he didn’t have to interfere. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of one of the softest aus I have and an intro to Sequoia the Psychiatric Service Shiba.  
> Shes going to be in 'Empty Looking Eyes' as well, though this is a completely different universe. 
> 
> This might just turn into a series of ficlets with Evan and his dog but I'm not sure yet??? Maybe I'll get around to writing the actual au itself who knows.  
> If nyall wanna chat you can hit me up @Bi-Evan on tumblr.
> 
> This is just a quick lil drabble.


End file.
